


Here, Kitty

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Awesome Bobby, Cat Sam, Drunk Sam, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets turned into a kitten. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean had found a case that was still in Indiana and not too far from their motel. "Son of a bitch," Dean groaned from where he sat in front of the laptop while Sam was taking a shower and Cas was on the couch. "Sammy, I think I got a case but I hate it." Dean called to his brother.

Sam walked out with a towel around his waist, going to get his clothes. "What is it?"

Cas looked at Sam then sat up a bit and blinked a couple times.

"Witches," Dean muttered. "Some guys were reported, on different nights but at the same bar, to have gone out of the bar with a girl, the same for each guy, and were makin' out in the parking lot and out of nowhere? Poof! Animalized! Oh. They were pretty buzzed, too. It's gotta be witches."

"I don't like it, but I'm up for it." Sam nodded with a slight smile then went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Castiel blinked then looked at his hands.

"What's with you?" Dean asked and looked at Cas once Sam was in the bathroom again.

Cas shook his head. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." Dean sighed.

Cas nodded.

Sam walked out and shook the water out of his hair then giggled like a child.

Castiel looked at Dean with a smile.

Dean cocked a brow. "You alright, dude?" he asked his brother.

"It's always fun to do that." Sam smiled then towel dried his hair and sat down. "Now, tell me more about the witches?"

Cas laughed a bit under his breath.

"You and your long hair," Dean muttered. "Uhh...the witches go for good looking guys in their later twenties to thirties, they usually go for buzzed dudes 'cause they're easier to trick... It's all here for you to read." Dean said and turned the laptop around for Sam to look at.

Sam took the laptop and started reading. "Well, since you can't get drunk anymore, apparently. I guess I'll have to do this." He groaned and sighed.

"Not true!" Dean protested. "I can still get drunk! It just...takes a while." he huffed.

"Well, we want to get this bitch tonight, not in a week." Sam looked at Dean.

"It's not like she's invisible." Dean muttered. "Well, we're going with," Dean sighed. "You sure you wanna? I know you really don't like strip bars..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I think I'll be able to handle myself. You just have to watch out for Cas. You know how women get when they see him." He laughed then shut the top on the computer.

"We're going with you," Dean mumbled, glaring at Sam and got up, going to the fridge. "Sammy. Heads up." he said, tossing his brother a beer.

Sam looked up but missed and it just rolled across the floor.

Cas looked at the brothers, seeing neither one try to pick it up, he sighed then picked it up and handed it to Sam.

"You alright there, kiddo?" Dean asked Sam, sitting across from him.

"I'm fine, Dean. Thanks, Cas." Sam smiled a bit then opened it and drank some of it.

Cas nodded and sat back down.

"Uh-huh..." Dean mumbled. Later that night, around eight, Dean drove them to the strip bar that the witch was suppose to take the next victim at. Dean just hoped nothing bad happened to Sam. They sat at a booth, Dean and Cas on one side, Cas pressed into Dean with Dean's arms around him so no sleazy girl got any ideas, while Sam was on the other side.

Sam sat in the booth and looked at Dean and Cas. "You two think you could be together anymore?" His vision was starting to get fuzzy as he kept drinking.

Cas smiled and moved closer to Dean.

Dean chuckled. "Yes," he said. "So, once you're out there with her, you kill her once you have the chance, alright? Well...if your drunk mind remembers."

"Yeah... Whatever, dude." Sam was already slightly drunk. "You're always bossy. And you're short." He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean grinned. "Don't hurt yourself kiddo."

Sam rolled his eyes a grabbed and few more beers, getting completely drunk and giggled then leaned over the table and poked Dean in the nose and then poked Cas's cheek.

"Ok. You've had enough, Sammy." Dean sighed and took the beer away from Sam. He looked up when he saw a woman walk over. "And here comes the bitch..." Dean muttered in Cas's ear.

Sam looked up. "Well, hello there." He smiled, stumbling to stand then composed himself and stood up fairly straight.

Dean watched the woman take Sam's hand, the two of them walking out. Once they were out the door, Dean patted Cas's thigh. "C'mon. Up, up." he said.

Cas stood up and let Dean out.

Sam followed the witch, still remembering what he had to do.

Dean walked out of the club and followed the witch and Sam, making sure to keep out of sight. "Seriously? Against the car?" Dean complained as he watched the witch seduce Sam, the hunter noticing Sam not even trying to grab the knife. "Dammit, Sam..." he whispered.

Sam pressed her against the car a little roughly and looked down at her.

Cas tilted his head. "What is she doing?"

"Getting my car dirty with her sluttiness," Dean groaned, pulling out his pistol and put silver bullets into it. "Oh. You mean to Sam? She's using her witchy physic power to seduce Sam."

Castiel nodded and sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Putting bullets in my gun." he mumbled.

"I thought Sam was going to kill her." Cas tilted his head.

"'parently not 'cause he's either too drunk to remember or the witch is already working on the spell which is why I need to kill her before..." Dean stopped short, squinting at the bright light that engulfed Sam and part of the Impala. "Dammit, I'll kill her if she did anything to my car."

Castiel looked around. "Where's Sam and the witch?" He stopped when he heard a cat meow.

"Oh, you have got to be joking," Dean heaved a sigh and stood from his crouch, gun still in his hand. Dean saw the witch try and run. He got some precise shots to her head and back, killing her on the spot. "Dammit, Sam." Dean sighed at the dark brown kitten with brown eyes on his car.

Sam meowed at Dean then looked over at the witch's body, which disintegrate.

Castiel walked over and picked up the kitten. "What do we do with him?"

"What we always do," Dean mumbled, petting Sam's head, who only hissed and swatted at his hand. "Go back to the motel and figure out how to fix this."

Cas looked at Sam. "Be nice."

Sam purred and mewled then found his way into Cas's trench coat pocket then snuggled in and fell asleep.

"When you get in the car, try to find a way to _not_ crush him," Dean sighed. "We need to stop at a pet store now to get some things now."

Cas nodded then carefully got into the car, putting the pocket over his lap, making Sam be on his lap.

Dean started the Impala, quickly turning his music down so it didn't scare Sam.

Cas looked at his pocket and smiled a bit. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing."

Dean looked at Cas as he drove. "Why?" he muttered. "My brother is a cat!"

Cas covered Dean's mouth with his hand. "Quiet. He's sleeping. And the reason is...we'll get more time together without him walking in on us. You know we always share motel rooms and he usually can't get another one."

Dean sighed. "Should we just let him keep your coat as a bed until we fix him, or get him an actual cat bed?" Dean mumbled as he drove.

"We can keep doing like we always do, Dean. No need for special stuff honestly. It's still Sam...just in cat form." Cas gestured his hands towards the kitten in his lap.

Dean huffed. "Well, he needs a collar so in case he gets lost, Cas." Dean mumbled, pulling into a pet store parking lot.

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to turn off the car then got out, careful not to wake Sam.

"You don't have to come with," Dean said. "I'll be out in a bit." he nodded and got out of the car.

Cas sighed then got back into the car and waited. "Fine."

Dean was in for a good five minutes and came out with a bell collar with a name tag attached to the collar with Sam's name and Dean's phone number.

Cas looked up from a yawning and stretching Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and growled a bit, backing away.

"Oh, calm down," Dean rolled his eyes as he got into the Impala. "It's only temporary, alright?"

Sam swatted at Dean's hand as his brother put the collar on him. He tugged and tried to slip it off his head, but failed miserably.

Cas snickered a bit and looked at Dean. "I dont think he likes it."

"He'll get used to it." Dean sighed and started the car again, starting to drive back to the motel.

Sam meowed loudly at Dean.

Cas looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

Dean sighed. "Can't you go back to sleep and quit being stubborn?" he mumbled.

Sam tried pulling the collar off then meowed loudly and constantly at Dean.

Cas covered his ears and looked at Dean.

"It's not even tight," Dean groaned. "Would you rather have a damn microchip thing in you? Once we fix this, I'll get rid of the collar, alright?"

Sam hissed at Dean then jumped up on the dashboard and laid down, glaring at his human brother.

Cas uncovered his ears and sighed.

"I really wish you had two legs now..." Dean heaved a sigh.

Sam meowed and growled a bit.

Dean rolled his eyes and kept driving, soon seeing Sam doze off on the dashboard again.

Castiel looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "How do you suppose we turn him back?"

Dean sighed. "I have no idea," he said. "I might have to call Bobby."

Cas nodded. "That would be the logical thing to do." He looked at Sam then looked out the windshield.

Dean nodded. He finally pulled up into the parking lot of the motel and shut the car off. "Can you get him?"

"Yeah." Cas carefully picked Sam up and carried him into the motel. He set him on the bed then sat in a chair.

Sam yawned and stretched then shook a bit and looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean mumbled as he pulled his phone out and dialed Bobby's number.

Sam squinted his eyes as if to glare at his brother.

Cas glanced at Sam then shook his head a bit.

"Not very intimidating," Dean rolled his eyes, looking away from Sam when Bobby answered the phone. "Hey, Bobby. It's me."

"What'd you idjits do this time?" Bobby asked in his gruff voice.

Sam meowed loudly then scurried over to Cas and climbed up his leg. He jumped onto the table and sat down then meowed again.

Cas grabbed the phone away from Dean. "We were hunting a witch. Sam was used as 'bait' as you say. He was turned into a kitten. We need to know if you can help." He petted the kitten, having it purr, and waited for a reply from Bobby.

"Slow down," Bobby muttered. "I haven't heard of this before, let alone coming from a witch. I'll try to find somethin' and let you know. In the meantime, don't let Sam wander."

Cas nodded. "Okay. We can do that."

Sam nuzzled his head up into the palm of Cas' hand, purring.

Later that night while Sam was asleep near the heater, Dean was on the computer all night looking for some kind of fix. He didn't sleep all night and neither did Cas.

Cas sat next to Dean and helped him try to find a way to fix this, but was having no luck. "Dean, you need your sleep. We are not finding anything at the moment."

"Not going to sleep yet," Dean muttered. "Not yet."

Cas sighed and gave up. "Alright. Well, what have you found?"

"Um..." Dean mumbled, rubbing his face, "I found some side effects. The longer Sam's like this, the more he actually becomes a cat..."

"Explain?" Cas tilted his head.

Dean wasn't so good with explaining things when he was tired. "Well, says here that the victim will slowly lose their memory of being human and if it's not treated quickly, they'll be stuck in their animal form for good with the mind of that animal."

"Then we had better learn more about this...whatever it is." Cas sighed and motioned towards Sam, who was still peacefully asleep.

"Yeah. I know..." Dean sighed. It wasn't until a few days later when they began to see changes in Sam. He was acting weird and different, that was for sure.

Castiel was examining Sam's changes and noticed that he didn't know who he and Dean were.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas then backed away a bit.

Dean slowly got to the floor and laid on his belly, carefully outstretching his arm. "C'mere, Sam," he said in a pretty soft voice. "We're not gonna hurt'cha. I promise."

Sam slowly came out from under the bed and, very slowly, started walking towards Dean.

Dean smiled and reached a hand out, gently petting Sam's head. "See?" he soothed. "Not gonna hurt ya."

Sam meowed quietly and nuzzled against Dean's hand. He moved closer to Dean and nuzzled against the hunter's neck.

Dean smiled, stroking a hand down his brother's back hearing him purr happily. "Don't worry, Sam," Dean muttered. "We'll fix this. We'll get you back to normal. I promise."

Sam hissed and ran back until the bed when he heard Dean's cellphone ring.

Cas picked it up and answer it while Dean tried to coax Sam out from under the bed again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cas," Bobby said into the phone. "How's Sam holdin' up?" he asked, hearing a loud meow in the background.

"Sammy, c'mon," Dean sighed. "It's just Bobby on the phone. C'mon out."

"He's not himself much anymore." Cas sighed. "Have you found anything yet?"

Sam poked his head out from under the bed and looked at Dean with a tilted head.

"What do you mean, he's not himself?" Dean asked. "What happened?"

"Cas, put Bobby on speaker," Dean said and turned back to Sam. "C'mon. C'mon out." Dean coaxed.

Cas looked at the phone and pressed the speaker button. "You're on speaker. And Sam doesn't really know who we are. He knows a little, not much."

Sam meowed and hesitantly crawled across the floor on his belly over to Dean, putting his ears down.

Bobby sighed. "Well, I think I've found somethin' that could fix Sam." he said.

Dean reached out a careful hand and gently pet Sam's head. "You're alright." he soothed, watching him crawl into his lap.

"What have you found?" Cas looked over at Dean and Sam.

Sam put his paws on Dean's chest and looked at him.

Bobby sighed. "You need blood from the witch, human blood, and a bit of Sam's fur," he explained. "I'll send the Latin spell to Dean's phone."

Dean smiled down at Sam. He was really adorable like this. Dean carefully picked Sam up in his arms and went to sit on the couch, Sam laying on his chest.

Cas nodded. "I think we can manage that. We just have to find the witch first...Dean kinda killed her."

Sam purred and nuzzled Dean's hand.

"I already got her blood in a little cup." he said, looking up as he let Sam rub his head against his hand.

"There...just one more thing..." Bobby said, interrupting them.

Cas glanced at the phone. "What is it?"

Sam meowed a bit and purred.

"You have to do this at the exact time that Sam got turned," Bobby murmured. "Not one minute behind. Not one minute ahead. Exactly the time he was turned."

"You mean time and not date, right?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"You can't rewind time, ya idjit." Bobby mumbled, shaking his head.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes.

Dean scratched Sam behind the ears, listening to him purr. "Remember when I was zapped to 1944? To get me back, you have to right that time on a piece of paper and burn that to get me back. I think that's the same concept here, too."

Castiel nodded. "I wasn't there, but I was told about it. It sounds right though." He looked at Dean.

"Oh, yeah..." Dean murmured. "Alright, let's start. Sammy," he said, looking down at him. God he looked so cute curled up on his chest, "I'm gonna put you down alright?"

Sam looked at Dean and tilted his head a bit while squinting his eyes.

"Or you can sit and watch me of you want..." Dean muttered quietly, scratching behind his ear again.

Sam purred and leaned against Dean's hand.

"Dean, come on." Cas sighed.

"Yeah." Dean said and put Sam down, despite his meows, keeping the fur on his hands for when it was needed.

Cas grabbed a bowl. "Wait. Where are we going to get human blood?"

"I still have human blood in me," Dean said. "I'm not a full angel."

"Dean, it's mixed with angel blood." Cas looked at him.

"It'll work." Dean muttered, putting the needed things into the bowl, a knife appearing on the table next to Dean. "Go take the collar off Sam. And don't scare him. Go slow."

Cas looked over at Sam on the couch then slowly walked over to him.  
Sam crouched down, putting his ears back.

"Sam, it's okay." Cas smiled a bit.

Sam's ears perked up and he looked at Cas, allowing him to take off the collar.

"Here." Castiel walked back over to Dean and gave him the collar.

"Thanks." Dean murmured. He laid the collar down and took the bell off, putting it in the bowl and laid the fur on top, pouring the witch's blood on top. He took a piece of paper and wrote 9:37 on it and laid it on top. Dean picked the knife up and pressed it into the palm, muttering some Latin words Bobby sent to him. Dean squeezed his hand firmly, blood dripping in, getting the paper and everything else bloody. He grabbed a match and got the flames on them before dropping it into the bowl.

Cas watched the flames explode and due out then heard a loud thump and a groan.

Sam was back to his human self and fell off of the couch then groaned. "Shit..."

Dean opened his eyes and smiled, seeing his brother. "Hiya, Sammy," he chuckled, wrapping something around his hand tightly.

Sam sighed then stood up, unsteady. "Dude, I was a cat."

"A pretty cute one," Dean grinned. "What's the last thing you remember before you went full on cat?"

"I-I don't know. Sleeping on Cas, I guess." Sam scratched his head a bit. "I think I have fleas. I'm going to go take a shower." He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"At least he wasn't a goldfish." Dean grinned, laughing and ducking as Sam threw a shoe at him.

"What do you mean?" Castiel tilted his head.

Dean chuckled. "Don't matter," he shook his head. "Was just trying to be funny."

Cas shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Never mind." Dean mumbled.


End file.
